thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Ludenberg
Julian Ludenberg is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal his information, lunaii or real life picture. He is the Mentor for the District 5 tributes. 'Julian Ludenberg' Age: 26 District: 5 Gender: Male Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Julian is a calm and cool person for the most part. He´s a very efficient liar, an act he perfected with years of gambling and which he used to great effectiveness in his original games. Even though he might appear calm and collected in every situation on the surface, he will often hide it if he´s insecure or scared in any way. If he really hates you, you might even never know, because he´ll act like he´s your best and loyal friend. How he won his games: Some say Julian won by pure and sheer luck, while others say it was skill and that he had planned it all. No matter what you say, his games are still some to be remembered for a long time. He was reaped when he was sixteen years old, though he did not cry or show any emotions at all when he was reaped unlike his District partner. In training, he got a mediocre six in score, which made him mostly ignored by all the sponsors and the audience. When the games offically started, he followed his Mentor´s advice and immediately ran away from the fighting, and because of his low score and anonymous person, nobody even noticed him slip away. However, this left him with no supplies. But thanks to his wits, he crafted a spear by using some rocks and a sturdy branch and used it to hunt for snakes in the desert dunes. He also drank the snakes' blood to avoid dehydration. While he could acually feed himself and keep himself alive, most of the other tributes were starving and dehydrating, even including the careers. Sometimes, he was very close to being discovered in his hiding place under the dunes, but he was miraculously left alone. The snakes had learned to fear him, so he was completely safe. Slowly but surely all the other tributes died off, until Julian was the lone survivor. The Gamemakers were under heavy fire after the games, as they were described as being one of the most boring ever, which in turn also made Julian one of the most ignored Victors. Mentoring style: Julian will be sure to help his tributes in every way he can, unlike a lot of other Mentors he has not given up on getting someone out alive yet, even though he hasn´t been sucessfull yet. He´ll advice his tributes to keep their skills hidden, and not ally with anyone, because he has experience with older tributes of his who have been betrayed by their allies. He would never let his tributes ally with the careers without interfering. In the acual games, Julian will sponsor as many survival items to his tributes instead of weapons. This might leave them vurnerable for attacks however. Trivia *His personality and traits are based off the character Celestia Ludenberg aka "The Queen of Lies" from the anime Dangan Ronpa. He also shares last names with Celestia. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:District 5 Category:Yoonie